


A present for pup

by ryuukko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Gift, a bit of oocness I guess????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: It's their fifth anniversary, and Seto gets Joey quite the gift combo that he won't be forgetting any time soon!





	A present for pup

"Pup's gonna love this."

Mokuba looked up at his older brother. "Uh... you know you're taking quite a gamble with this, right?"

Seto scoffed and gently placed the box down on the table. This package was indeed very special and very fragile.

"You're probably going to give them a heart attack either way." Mokuba chimed in. This gift is completely random and a double Wammie, there's no telling how Joey would react to it. 

Joey came in, right on queue. He kicked off his shoes at the door and walked to the couch. Right before his butt touched the sofa, he was stopped by his boyfriend. The blonde groaned and stood up. "Oh hey the set." He kissed him quick and then sat down, letting the back of his head hit the cushion. "Ughhh work was so...ugh."

"I know, I'm going to talk with your supervisor. I think he's being a bit too pushy when you're already making such great strides for our advertising over seas." Kaiba said. Joey was working with the United States branch of the company. He has a good understanding of English and how their politics worked as well. 

Seto turned him around and started to massage his lover's sore shoulders. The muscles were tight indeed. Poor pup. 

"Do you know what today is?" He asked softly, smiling.

Joey dug something out of his pocket, and handed it to Seto. Seto cocked an eyebrow and tore the wrapping paper off. 

"A fan?"

Joey looked at him. "You know I'm such a fan of your massages, right babe?"

"Huh?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You know, what if The power goes out and it's like super hot? Or you have to like go somewhere very hot and you need a fan? It could come in handy.." 

Seto kissed him on the cheek. "I'll carry it around with me. Come with me, there something you need to see."

"Set, couldja bring it over here? I'm tiiiiiirrrred!"

"No, now get up lazy bones."

Joey simply wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. The CEO sighed and got up with a Joey hanging onto him. When they got to the table, Seto ducked out of his grip. Joey stood on his own but leaned against him.

"Now, after a lot of consideration, this is what I am determined to be the best gift for you. I hope you like it." He could hardly keep his face neutral. Joey looked around when he saw a mop of black hair walk by and then flick on the video camera.

"Uhhhhhh...why is he recording?"

"Just open the box."

Joey shot his boyfriend a wary look and then lifted the cover. Why was it so easy to-

"Oh my god." Joey covered his mouth and started crying. Starting back at him were two chocolate eyes, bright and full of life. Joey picked up the puppy and sobbed. He was so fluffy! And happy too, it was licking his face, causing him to giggle. 

"Setooooo! I can't believe- gah!" The puppy had licked his nose. "Ewww!" 

Seto actually chuckled and hugged him from behind. "Say hello to Strawberry the mutt! Turns out mutts are a lot healthier than pure breed dogs, and adoption seemed like a good option too." 

"I love you Se-"

Seto placed a finger on his lips, and then took the puppy from him. Joey was a bit confused when the golden retriever-germanshepard mix was set on the table. "She has a special locket in her collar, why don't you open it?"

Joey's heart was racing, and he felt lightheaded with excitement. This had to be big if freaking Mokuba what is videotaping this...

There is no way on this earth that crazy bastard would be doing what he thought he would do.  
Right under the name tag there was a metal box. Something plopped right into his hand when he finally clicked it open. Petting the dog once before feeling the object in his palm, he slowly opened it.

A ring.

"Joseph Wheeler....will you marry me?" Seto took his hands into his own.

He was too stunned to say anything. Seto bit his lip, this was a big step indeed. It's been 5 whole years since they got together!

Joey smiled and kissed him. " 'course I will. Who else do ya think's on my mind more than you?" He pecked him again. "Now don't putcha finger on dese lips til I say what I gotta say, god dat pretty boy?"

Seto nodded and pulled him close, smiling. Joey leaned in close and whispered. "I love you Kaiba Seto, and thanks fah the great gifts."

The brunette hugged him tightly before kissing him deeply. Joey melted into him and allowed his fiancé to slip the ring on. 

Strawberry finally piped up and barked once. She could tell that everyone was pretty happy, and she wanted to play.

Joey pulled away and picked her up. This really was the best anniversary.


End file.
